


Old Town Road [fanvid]

by comradeocean



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradeocean/pseuds/comradeocean
Summary: ride 'til I can't no more+They're cowboys... and aliens... They're cowboys and aliens! It's against the laws of nature, Isobel I --=an angsty alien yee haw





	Old Town Road [fanvid]

**Music:** Old Town Road, Lil Nas X ft Billy Ray Cyrus

the logical continuation of [this](http://comradeocean.tumblr.com/post/183709866034/an-angsty-alien-yee-haw-the-angry-bisexual-space) and [this](http://alexmanes.tumblr.com/post/183985871441/ridin-on-a-horse-ha-you-can-whip-your-porsche)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated!


End file.
